One out of Three
by Gul Bricett
Summary: Kirk, Spock or Bones? Who is the father of Christine Chapel's daughter? "Mamma mia!" trekkified.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** There was a prompt on the st_kink_meme: "**Mamma mia crossover!** The daughter of Christine Chapel has never known her father, and has never been able to get a name out of her mother. However, she finds her mom's journal... With her wedding coming up soon, she decides to invite all of her three possible fathers: Leonard McCoy, Spock, and James Kirk!" My first reaction was: "LOL, that's totally crazy!", but somehow the idea stuck, and I ended up "casting" "Mamma mia" with the ST'09 characters. They worked so well, it's almost creepy...

It's yet another time line – so some of the events of the Star Trek movie either didn't happen or happened differently – but that's for the reader to decide...

**Disclaimer: **Paramount owns Star Trek; Universal owns the "Mamma mia" movie; I own nothing, I just did it for fun (and for free).

Due to the nature of this story, it contains a lot of adapted movie dialogue (by Catherine Johnson) and song lyrics (from "Honey, honey" and "Mamma mia", both written by Björn Ulvaeus, Stig Anderson & Benny Andersson).

There is some info about Uhura's career that wasn't my idea, but Margaret Wander Bonnano's (in her "Lost Era" novel "Catalyst of Sorrows"). I just liked and used it.

**One out of Three**

**0. Excerpt from "The Lonely Galaxy Guide to Federation Worlds", 2279 edition**

KALOKARO IV

Kalokaro IV is a Class P planet (oceanic; 95% of the surface is covered with water/polar ice caps) with three small moons, situated in the Argo sector, with no indigenous sentient life. It has only one, mostly submerged, continental mass, which forms an archipelago in the Northern subtropical (Mediterranean) climate zone.

Only Main Island (1200 km²) is terraformed/weather controlled, and houses the permanent population of 5200 Federation colonists (humans, Vulcans, Denobulans, others), which live mostly in Kalokaro Town.

As the planet's rare geographical features provide an ideal environment for meteorological and oceanographic research and experimentation, there are 20 research outposts scattered over the planetary surface, as well as the ocean floor and the polar ice caps, which can be manned by up to 10.000 scientists. However, the average number of non-permanent residents is usually lower (2278: 1370 persons divided among 6 projects).

HISTORY: […] After the Federation Council passed the resolution to establish research facilities and a colony on Kalokaro IV in 2250, terraforming and construction began. The first civilian colonists settled on Main Island in 2256. Before Main Island's weather control system was completed, a severe hurricane hit the colony in 2258, causing major damage. 40 of the then 1000 colonist lost their lives, with many more injured. The Starfleet flagship "Enterprise", on one of her earliest missions, was assigned to provide aid. Starfleet personnel treated the wounded and assisted with reconstruction and the completion of the weather control system.

[…]

HOW TO GET THERE: Kalokaro IV has an orbital docking station and a shuttle port in Kalokaro Town, but the only regular public transport is the monthly supply flight from Space Station K-8.

Due to environmental and safety concerns, tourist access to Kalokaro IV is limited.

Applications for permanent residency have to be approved by the Colonists' Assembly and are rarely granted.

Short stopovers up to 7 days are possible for individual tourists using private/chartered spacecraft. Longer stays for persons not employed by one of the research projects are only possible by invitation by permanent residents or if approved by the Colony Administrator (mostly for temporary jobs). The Colony Administrator (since 2264) is Christine Chapel, MD (Lt. Cmdr., Starfleet, currently inactive).


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Mandy's Secret**

As her two best friends emerged from the shuttle, Mandy couldn't help it: she squealed for joy. The short Denobulan girl ran towards her and hugged her so tightly that Mandy had to gently peel her off to exchange a proper Vulcan salute with T'Al.

"I missed you so much! How are you?"

"New Vulcan is quite fascinating, but I did not expect to miss the sea to the degree I do", T'Al answered.

"Oh, Denobula Prime is great, even if it took me some time to get accustomed to that many people around me, but there is this totally gorgeous guy who says he has a friend, who also… Hey, look at that – I want one, too!" Lissaan had taken Mandy's left hand and pointed at her engagement ring.

"It's Andorian. Lieutenant Zhras over at K-8 helped Peter get it", Mandy said, blushing at little.

"It is superbly crafted indeed, but wouldn't it have been more prudent if Peter and you saved those credits for future travel expenses?" T'Al asked.

"Well, it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon. We've already enrolled in subspace classes. Seriously, my Mom needs some help; she hasn't had a day off in years…" Mandy sounded a bit defensive.

"Hey, girls, where are you staying?" the shuttle pilot, an elderly colonist, who had loaded a hover car with crates and packages, called out.

"We have a room at the Guesthouse. We're the bridesmaids!" Lissaan answered cheerfully.

"I know. Shall I drop your bags off there?"

"That would be greatly appreciated, Mr. Ioannidis.", T'Al said.

"No more 'Uncle Stavros'? Just kidding, you're all grown-up ladies now – see you at the wedding tomorrow!"

As soon as the car had left, Mandy turned to her friends: "I'm so glad you've come to my wedding, because I have a secret, and you are the only ones I can talk to."

"You are with child?" T'Al raised an eyebrow.

"No, no! No, I'm not – hands off, Liss! I've invited my Dad to my wedding."

"Is that a typical human attempt at humor?"

"You've actually found him?"

"Not exactly. Let's go over to our place, and I'll tell you."

The three girls' "special place" had always been a ledge on a nearby cliff, overlooking the water. As soon as they had settled there, Mandy began: "You know what my Mom always said when I asked about my father: that he was a fellow cadet at the Academy, and that he died at Vulcan, long before she realized she was expecting me. And because she never had the chance to tell him, she didn't feel it was right to contact his relatives."

"Even if some might question the ethical implications of this course of action, I've always thought there was a certain logic to it."

"So, I'd always kinda accepted that's all I'll ever know. But then I found this hidden in our attic!" Mandy produced a PADD from her bag.

"This is the diary my Mom kept in 2258, the year she was pregnant with me:

JULY 10th

We're back on the Enterprise and most importantly – Spock is back, too, with me. HE'S THE ONE. I know he is. I've never felt this way before, not with Roger, not with anybody else. It's almost a year now that Nyota, who was his assistant then, introduced us. I had heard so much about him from her, I wanted to know some more… - and as he (much later) confessed, he found me intriguing, too. He's the smartest person I've ever met. Gaila, who knows the most unexpected (and sometimes superfluous) things, swears he looks exactly like some gorgeous guy she's seen starring in some obscure ancient video (who was playing, of all things, a serial killer!!). Well, Spock might look like a movie star – he does – but I know just who he IS. If he just touches my hand to show me his feelings, he makes me dizzy, and when we dot-dot-dot…"

"What does dot-dot-dot mean?"

"What do you THINK it means, T'Al?" Lissaan rolled her eyes.

"Oh. I do not know if I want to hear this."

"I do!"

"…I feel like I want to sing, and cry, and laugh. The last two things I've actually done, and, oh, how he liked it!" Mandy continued. "Gaila, who always knew every bit of gossip there is to know, told me and Nyota last winter that 'that research assistant who got fired because of the Admiral's dog' – we didn't know his name at the time - had bet with some prof 'that stuffy Vulcan was a doggone beast in the sack'. Well, he would have won that bet – but I won't tell Scotty. For now, only Nyota and Gaila know about us. Leonard McCoy, who is much more perceptive than people think, seems to suspect it, while Jim – no, Captain Kirk now, and good at it – thinks Spock is with Nyota. Which is understandable in a way, because she's our closest mutual friend, and he can't know what Spock whispered into Nyota's ear before he transported over to the Narada. But she told me, of course, because it was a message for ME."

"So Ambassador Spock is your father? But …" Lissaan pointed at her own ears.

"His mother was human, so Mandy's second X chromosome would be, too", T'Al pondered. "That all or most of her fatherly genes are such he inherited from his mother is not very probable – but it isn't impossible, either."

"Well, it isn't as simple as that", Mandy said. "There's more…"


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Meanwhile, on Space Station K-8**

"Ambassador."

"Admiral."

"The question seems to be: your shuttle or mine?"

"Well, mine is simply bigger, and I don't have to pilot it myself. Plus, my ceremonial sedan chair is aboard and I still hope to convince the bride to use it for the wedding – with only four bearers, not the official eight, of course."

"Of course. You'll be wearing your formal robes with all the jewelry? It must weigh 12 pounds or so."

"It's not only tradition; those necklaces are also works of art. Your dress uniform, on the other hand – well, let's just say no wedding on an oceanic planet would be perfect without penguins."

"Penguins plural? So you know who else is coming? Your sources must be good."

"We try – and while you at Starfleet Intelligence have sources, we humble diplomats just have contacts, and colleagues. Some of which are old friends, even if their opinions on the Coridan mining rights…"

"Just two words, Your Excellency: NO WORK."

"Point taken, Nyota", said Gaila and hugged her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**3. More Secrets**

"JULY 17th", Mandy went on reading. "Space Station K-8

I thought Vulcans didn't lie. All this time, while Spock rarely said he loved me in words, he always acted like he did. But now he has announced that he's engaged to be married since he was a child, and has received word that his fiancée, T'Pring, survived. He said T'Pring had told him she wasn't really interested in bonding with him, so he'd considered himself to be free, but that was, of course, before Vulcan was destroyed, and now everything is different. He's already gone to New Vulcan to get married, and I'm never going to see him again.

Tomorrow we will leave for Kalokaro IV, too. From the reports we received, it looks like the situation there is rather serious. We are in the process of converting sickbay into an ICU, and will set up a field hospital planet side, which will be my responsibility. It will be a lot of work, but at least it will take my mind off Sp.

AUGUST 3th, Kalokaro Town

Things are starting to return to normal here. Half of the hospital patients are already discharged, the first evacuees are coming back, and last week I delivered my first baby, a healthy human boy named Peter. The mother was less nervous than I was (it was her third child), but everything went well. I'm beginning to see why this colony could be a good place to raise children. There's the possibility that I could be posted here as Chief Medical Officer, and I'm seriously considering it, just for a year or two.

GTG. More later.

AUGUST 4th

What a night!

Jim stopped by. Like me, he had some free hours for the first time since we arrived, so he took a shuttle and asked me to show him "the sights". We flew to Three Moon Cove on the other side of the island, and he had actually brought a pick nick basket from the Enterprise commissary, which was a godsend after all those ration packs. For both of us, it felt so good to really be off-duty for a few hours, almost like when we were cadets and our biggest worry was to fail the next exam. Though I'm still obsessed with Sp., Jim's so wild, and such a funny guy. One thing led to another and – DOT-DOT-DOT!"

"Oops!"

"This is indeed unexpected, yet relevant information."

"AUGUST 11th

Yesterday, Leonard turned up down here, out of the blue. He had talked Jim (who stayed on the ship) into giving everybody who hadn't been planet side yet shore leave before they left the system, and that included him. First he inspected – unofficially, of course – my hospital, and gave me a lot of good advice, then I took him for a long walk on the beach. For once, he had left his cranky persona behind – not that I don't know him well enough to be fooled by it. We talked a lot, and even if he never directly mentioned Sp., I'm sure he knows. He's so sweet and understanding, I couldn't help it and… DOT-DOT-DOT!!"

"This means your father is either Ambassador Spock, or the Captain of the Federation flagship, or the Head of Starfleet Medical."

"So, who is it?"

"I don't know."

"So who did you invite?"

Mandy only smiled sheepishly.

"Oh no – you didn't!" both her friends exclaimed in unison.

"But – what did you write?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly write: 'you might be my father, please come to my wedding' to total strangers. So I wrote in Mom's name, and – all three said YES!"

"Does Peter know?"

"Not really, because he would have said I had to tell Mom. I just told him I invited those three old friends of hers as a surprise, so he helped by hiding their shuttle's flight plan a bit – that's why Mom hasn't found out yet."

"But what will you do if they're here? Scan them with your mother's tricoder without their knowledge?" asked Lissaan.

"Don't be silly, that would be illegal. No, I'm sure I'll just KNOW who my real father is when I meet him."

"This is gonna be, like, totally fascinating", said Lissaan.

T'Al just raised both eyebrows.

--

When Christine was notified that Gaila's shuttle was about to land, she got into her hover car, set it on autopilot and allowed herself to relax. Yes, there were still a hundred things to do, but because all the colonists, even the Vulcan families, seemed to regard her daughter's wedding as a welcome excuse to throw the biggest party in years, she had enough help with it and could spare an hour to enjoy meeting her two best friends in person again. That was when the car's info screen lit up and informed her of the SECOND ambassadorial shuttle approaching the planet.

No person who has been a Colony Administrator for 15 years (or, for that matter, a colony doctor for over 20) is easily scared. But when Christine read the names of the shuttle's owner and two passengers, she was momentarily petrified. Involuntarily, she muttered: "Mamma mia! Here we go again …"

**Author's Note: **And that's all, folks!

But for your convenience, dear readers, I'm adding this handy PLAYBILL, which should help you imagining the rest of the story:

THE STAR TREK CHARACTERS' COMPANY

proudly presents

MAMMA MIA!

Cast:

Donna Sheridan: Miss Christine Chapel

Sophie: Miss Mandy (Amanda) Chapel

Sam Carmichael: Mr. Spock

Bill Anderson: Mr. Kirk

Harry Bright: Mr. McCoy

Tanya: Miss Gaila

Rosie: Miss Uhura

Ali: Miss T'Al

Lisa: Miss Lissaan

Sky: Some guy named Peter (son of human colonists)

So, how does it end? Just my 2 cents: watching the "Mamma mia" movie, I thought that Bill was the biological father (best genes!), Harry the best dad for Sophie, and Sam/Donna the OTP...


End file.
